


Mike/Bill, Watermelon

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill wanders in from wherever he was and whatever he was doing and looms over Mike. "What are you doing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike/Bill, Watermelon

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[**inlovewithnight**](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/) was having a bad day recently, so I wrote her a snippet based on [this picture](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_l5cngda2MO1qzori2o5_400.png) and [her commentary thereon](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/1669762.html).

Bill wanders in from wherever he was and whatever he was doing and looms over Mike. "What are you doing?"

"Cutting up watermelon." Mike makes sure his tone includes the "duh" so he doesn't have to say it out loud.

Bill watches him for too long, then says, "You're doing it wrong."

Mike puts his hand with the knife on the counter and turns halfway so he's facing Bill. "Do you want to do it?"

"No."

"Then shut the fuck up about it."

Bill's fingers reach into the belly of the mostly cut up watermelon to pluck out a piece that's still clinging to the rind.

"Stop it," Mike says. "I don't want to cut you."

Bill licks his fingers and then leans in to brush his watermelon-sticky lips against Mike's. "You won't."


End file.
